Obligadamente juntos
by Jesse L Black
Summary: Cuando dos caballeros de oro no congenian entre si, sólo hay una forma que se lleven bien: ¡Encadenándolos! Aunque nunca se sabe hasta que límites puedan ser capaces de trasgredir para lograrlo. Kardia x Dégel. Lemon. Oneshot. Lenguaje adulto.


**Obligamente juntos**

 **Por: Jesica Black**

Si algo podía diferenciar a los caballeros, eran sus tajantes personalidad; algunos, muchos más fieles y leales, otros, más reacios y distantes, pero todos se encontraban en ese lugar, el Santuario, por un motivo particular y era defender a su diosa. Sin importar qué, desde muy pequeños habían luchado y les habían inculcado en sus jóvenes mentes lo que era la lealtad en las batallas.  
A pesar que aun la mayoría de ellos no pasaban de los dieciocho años, cada uno sabía dentro de sí mismo por lo que velaban y la responsabilidad que alberga usar las vestiduras doradas de lo cual presumían en algunos casos.  
Aun así, no se puede pedir tanto, no puede pedirse que dos caballeros dorados por el hecho de ser compañeros se llevaran bien y ese era el caso de dos muchachos, cuyas personalidades se encontraban en los extremos.

 **Kardia de Escorpión** , el protector de la octava casa del escorpión celeste, quien padecía una terrible enfermedad que sólo era aliviada por el frío glaciar de Krest y posteriormente de Dégel, era uno de ellos. El muchacho divertido, de sádica mirada, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para escaparse y enrollarse en bebida con alcohol, usualmente visitaba la taberna de Calvera con fines poco ortodoxos y gustaba del buen vivir. Pero ojo, que eso no los engañe, más allá de su vida bastante reacia para otros soldados, Kardia solía ser un hombre entregado a sus ideales y por demás temerario. No le temía a morir, la muerte le temía a Kardia.

 **Dégel de Acuario** era la antítesis perfecta para Kardia. De cabellos verdes largo y mirada de pocos amigos, intelectual, reservado e impoluto. El caballero de la onceava casa del aguador era por demás un atractivo joven que cuyo intelecto era el más codiciado entre los doce guerreros. Su casa era más que nada una biblioteca de la cantidad de libros que traía de todo el mundo, y la paz interior que manifestaba al caminar y hablar, podía hacer rabiar al octavo caballero con una facilidad digna.  
Aun a pesar de ello, Dégel ayudaba a Kardia y Kardia, cuando le obligaban, también ayudaba a Dégel. Pero las relaciones humanas son más complejas que el simple hecho de servir al deber, y era hora, según el Patriarca, que ambos jóvenes aprendieran la lección, y más que nada, aprendieran ' _del otro_ ' y ' _con él otro'_. No por nada los había mandado a llamar para reunirse en sus aposentos.  
 _Sage_ , patriarca y ex caballero de Athena, resultaba bastante pacifista e inteligente, sabía que el punto débil de ambos era el otro, por lo que fue sencillo asignarles lo que sería ' _su más importante misión_ '.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Dégel aturdido, su expresión varió de una de completa estupefacción a algo más que terror cuando el sumo sacerdote les narraba su idea.

–¡Debe estar bromeando! –susurró Kardia más para sí que para los demás, pero fue escuchado.

–No, Kardia, no estoy bromeando. Nunca me ha pasado que dos caballeros sean tan poco cooperativos más de lo estrictamente profesional –suspiró el hombre–. Por eso, he consultado con otros caballeros y creemos que es la mejor opción. Sísifo, por favor, dame las cadenas de Athena.

–¡Espere!, no hemos dicho que sí –intentó detener Dégel, Kardia seguía susurrando mientras comía una manzana, pero Sísifo se acercó.

–Bien, saben cómo funciona. Estarán conectados por el brazo hasta que logren entenderse. No pueden separarse más de un metro de su compañero….Dégel, tu mano.

–¡Me rehusó! No puedo estar siquiera en el mismo lugar que él –señala a Kardia–. Solamente voy al templo del escorpión para bajarle la fiebre y nada más, no tenemos absolutamente nada en común y temo que pueda…..no sé, babear mis libros.

–¡Oh, disfrutaré eso! –Exclama con cizaña el otro, Dégel inmediatamente cambia su cara de terror a una de asco.

–Dégel, tu mano…

–¡Aquí salgo perdiendo yo! Por favor, gran patriarca –se arrodilla–. No me obligue a convivir con él.

–No te preocupes Dégel, cada vez que Kardia haga algo que no debe hacerse, la cadena se reducirá diez centímetros, eso le dará menos posibilidad de hacerse el listo. Además tienen prohibido salir de aquí sin importar las circunstancias.

–¿Eh? ¡Espere….no! –esta vez Kardia suelta su manzana para protestar, pero sin premeditarlo Sísifo le coloca la cadena–. ¡Yo no dije que quería ser encadenado a este aburrido!

–Escuchen, mientras más rápido se entiendan, más rápido estarán lejos el uno del otro –suspiró–. Es una de esas ironías de los dioses.

–Pe…pero…

–Nada de peros, Dégel –Sísifo le coloca la cadena a Dégel–. Ahora los dos están conectados, espero que a partir de ahora comiencen a entenderse mejor y ver las cualidades y defectos de su compañero….pueden retirarse.

Ambos suspiraron y se retiraron a sus templos. Ahora que lo recordaban, debían dormir juntos ya que no podían separarse para estar uno en una cama y el otro en la otra, además de ir juntos al baño (lo cual horrorizo a Dégel) y bañarse juntos. Kardia no parecía tan molesto con eso, más que nada porque no sabía cómo harían para sacarse las ropas, pero seguramente por algún lado podrían hacerlo o tendrían que vivir con la misma ropa hasta que se entendieran.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **3 Horas.**

–¡Estoy aburrido! –manifiesta Kardia mientras juega con un lápiz que Dégel tenía encima del escritorio. El muchacho mira amenazante a su compañero y toma el lápiz para volverlo a dejar en su lugar.

–Toma un libro y lee algo.

–¡Eso es aburrido! Necesito una cerveza –se levanta dispuesto a irse pero el jalón de la cadena le hace volver a donde estaba Dégel–. ¡Mierda! ¡Anda Dégel, levanta el culo de la silla!

–El patriarca dijo que no podíamos ir a ningún lado, así que vuelve a sentarte.

–¡El patriarca puede besarme las pelotas! Vamos a tomar algo al bar de Calvera, hoy es noche 2 x 1, será muy bueno y podrás sacar por un momento la cara de amargado –tironea de él haciéndolo levantar y prácticamente lo arrastra hasta la puerta.

–¡No podemos salir de tu casa, Kardia! Recuerda lo que dijo el patri….

–¡Ya te dije que el patriarca me puede chu….! –No terminó la frase que algo tironeó de Kardia cuando salió, mira a Dégel y luego ve la cadena–. ¿Hm?

–La cadena se redujo diez centímetros…. ¡KARDIA! –Le gritó y usó el libro que anteriormente leía para golpearle la cabeza–. Idiota, ¿no vez lo que pasa? Cada orden desobedecida hace que la cadena pierda al menos diez centímetros, ahora tenemos noventa centímetros de espacio.

–¿Y yo que iba a saber?

–¡Te lo dijeron hace tres horas! –gruñó y lo tironeó nuevamente hasta el escritorio, Kardia refunfuñaba molesto–. Trata de no hacer ninguna estupidez más ¿quieres?

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No hay Calvera, no hay cerveza, sólo tengo que estar pegado a un completo aburrido come libros –suspiró–. El sueño de mi vida.

–No estoy en un lecho de rosas ¿sabías? Tengo que estar aquí mirándote no hacer nada, con tu casa hecha un asco ¿alguna vez limpias? –preguntó asqueado observando las medias tiradas. Kardia bufa y apoya su codo en la mesa para luego usar la mano y sostener su rostro.

–¡Bien! Sigue leyendo tus libros de astronomía o esa mierda que tanto te gusta. Yo me quedaré aquí.

–Gracias…

No pasó unos minutos que Kardia se encontraba con la cabeza contra la mesa, haciendo bufidos y gemidos. Dégel al principio los ignoró, usando toda la fuerza de voluntad para no matarlo, pero luego de unos minutos gruñó y cerró el libro, sobresaltando al joven escorpiano.

–Mejor leeré otro día –se levanta–. Acompáñame a la biblioteca de mi casa, dormiremos allí.

–Espera, si salgo de aquí, la cosa ésta se reducirá…

–No, tonto. Se reduce cuando bajas hacia el templo de libra, cuando subes no lo hace porque estamos entre tu templo y el mío –le tironea–. Vamos a comer algo, a bañarnos y dormir.

–Bañarnos…–sonríe–. ¿Sabes que tendremos que desnudarnos?

–No sé si podremos….bueno tal vez sí, pero dudo que podamos pasar nuestra ropa por estas cadenas –suspiró–. No es muy conveniente.

–Espera, ¿no tienes un libro sobre los objetos mágicos de Athena?, tal vez te dice cómo hacer para bañarte.

–¡Cierto, cierto! –sonríe–. Vaya, Kardia, realmente me escuchas cuando hablo. Iremos a ver si tiene una clausula sobre ponerse o sacarse ropa….

Ambos suben hasta el onceavo templo donde ambos encontraron el libro de objetos divinos de la diosa y comenzaron a leer. Era verdad que tenían que comprenderse para que las cadenas se rompiesen definitivamente, pero la ropa al igual que los accesorios podían ser extraídos y traspasarían las cadenas, dado que éstas se encontraban algo así como 'encantadas', y habían sido precavidos en los detalles, por lo que no podrían ignorar el bañarse juntos por el momento.  
Dégel se quitó la camisa mientras era observado por Kardia, luego se bajó los pantalones y cuando iba a quitarse el bóxer observó a su compañero.

–¡Deja de mirarme como a una de tus putas! –gruño–. Quítate la ropa tú también, no me bañaré yo solo.

–Seguro y te bañas con agua helada, no quiero tener una pulmonía.

–Dudo que lo tengas, tu corazón está hirviendo….–Kardia sonrió.

–No sólo mi corazón –le mira lasciva hizo sonrojar al muchacho.

–¡No digas esas cosas! Me bañaré con los bóxer.

–Bueno, yo me quitaré todo –Kardia se quitó la camiseta, los pantalones y los bóxer quedando completamente desnudo frente al muchacho.

Dégel no pudo evitar mirarlo de costado, aunque su vista descendió completamente a las entrepiernas y perdió el aliento, abriendo sus ojos con una expresión de espanto. ¿Era posible tener 'ese' tamaño? Anatómicamente creía que no, pero ahí estaba el dorado de escorpión, luciendo su buen dotado cuerpo y sobre todo, su bien dotada entrepierna. Suspiró fuerte y miró hacia otro lado mientras entraba a la regadera. Le dio la espalda a Kardia y se quitó el bóxer para comenzar a lavarse el cuerpo.

–¿Sabes? En casos como éste, dar la espalda no es la mejor opción –murmuró el peliazul, Dégel gira su cabeza un poco y le mira, pero sus ojos vuelven nuevamente al miembro y tiene que voltear hacia delante para evitar sonrojarse–. Sé que estás impresionado por el tamaño, no me sorprende.

–¿Quién está sorprendido? –Pregunta retóricamente, Kardia pasa la mano encadenada por encima de Dégel con el único fin de arrinconarlo contra la pared y hacerle sentir el miembro en sus caderas–. Ka…Kardia….alé-aléjate…

–¿Por qué? Lo estás deseando, no paras de mirarme, además, quiero tallarte la espalda y las nalgas…–se separa un poquito pero el peliverde sigue sintiendo el miembro viril y algo duro sobre él–. Son muy buenas….–le golpea suavemente el trasero.

–¡Basta! –se da la vuelta pasando la mano nuevamente por encima suyo para verlo de frente–. Deja de hacer tonterías, estamos bañándonos….

–Ya pasó al Dégel aburrido…nuevamente….–bufó por la seriedad, el muchacho se puso rojo de ira y volvió a mirar hacia otro lado, terminando de enjuagarse–. Pero es verdad.

–¿Qué cosa es verdad? –gruñó.

–Tienes un culo de ensueños, Dégel, no sé porque no lo presumes más –comenzó a fregarse el jabón por su cuerpo mientras el joven se queda unos instantes pensarlo.

–Supongo que porque mi armadura tiene un especie de fal….espera, ¿cómo que un culo de ensueños? Eres realmente irrespetuoso Kardia –corta la llave de la regadera y sale, sin reparar que Kardia estaba enjabonado.

–¡Oye! Aún tengo que enjuagarme…

–¡No me impor-!….–pestanea–. Oh dios…

–¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó sin entender y miró las cadenas–. ¿Diez centímetros menos, verdad? ¡¿Y ahora que mierda hice?!

–Creo que lo hice yo –susurró–. Violé la regla de higiene, tengo que respetar tu tiempo de baño.

–Bueno al menos esta vez no fui yo ¡Ja….!

 **5 horas.**

–Kardia….–susurró acostado en la cama, dándole la espalda. El muchacho no contesto–. ¡Kardia! –Aunque se escuchaba un ruido no se sentía la voz–. Escucha Kardia, sé que es fisiológico, pero…. ¿de verdad es necesario que te…..estés realizando un…..un….?

–¿Qué me la estoy jalando? –preguntó divertido.

–¡Exactamente! Intento dormir….–se arropó más, Kardia se da la vuelta como puede.

–Yo no tengo la culpa que seas poco divertido, Dégel, ven….hagámoslo juntos ¿o te da vergüenza?

–¿Sabes por qué estamos atados? Porque no quiero hacer NADA junto a ti –sonaba molesto y no era para menos, ¿quién querría que tu compañero de batalla se esté tocando el miembro mientras duerme a tu lado?

–Al menos dormirías bien –susurró y comenzó nuevamente a masturbarse, Dégel intentó taparse con una almohada pero los movimientos de la cadena no le permitían concentrarse.

–¡Basta! –gritó levantándose–. ¡No hagas eso, me poner nervioso!

–Puedes chupármela si quieres….–Dégel abre la boca, espantado.

–¿Qué?... –preguntó.

–Chuparla…..mamarla….tomar la leche….hacer una felación, no sé cómo mierda se dice en tu país… ¡Aaaay! –es golpeado por una almohada.

–¡TÚ, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL PERVERTIDO! Haces que me altere. Yo, el caballero dorado de acuario, quien debería ser el más frío e intachable de los doce, uno de los más calmados ¡Me enfermas! –las cadenas brillaron y se achicaron rápidamente–. ¡Mierda!

–¿Ves? Si me la hubieras chupado aun seguiríamos ochenta centímetros separados.

–…..No puedo creerlo….–mira nuevamente la cadena y se arroja a la cama otra vez–. Setenta centímetros, si seguimos así medirá igual que tu pene.

–Gracias….–Kardia comienza a reír, Dégel suspira del cansancio.

–Kardia, escucha, no quiero seguir así –susurró–. No quiero continuar gritándote ni tampoco estar tan pegados que no podamos respirar. Hagamos un esfuerzo.

–¿Esfuerzo? Tú eres el loco que empezó a gritarme porque hago uno de los actos fisiológicos más comunes, ahora falta que no pueda ir al baño porque al señorito le molesta…. –gruñe.

–¡Tú eres el que se la está tocando mientras está junto a mí! ¡Eres despreciable!

–¡Lo siento, señor " _yo soy el más culto de todos los ochenta y no sé cuánto caballeros_ "! –gruñó–. Si no fuera por tus gritos de nena no estaríamos en este embrollo.

–¡Si tú me dejaras tranquilos no estaría gritándote!

 **8 horas.**

–…..–Suspira–. Veinte centímetros.

–Eso es porque comenzaste a gritarme, te me pusiste encima y me ahorcaste con las manos, además eso hizo que se me levantara aún más el miembro, eres realmente un estúpido para ser tan inteligente.

–Soy un idiota –suspiró–. Y encima ahora es tan poca la distancia que hasta puedo tocar tu miembro mientras te lo jalas….no puede ser peor.

–Bueno, puedes chuparla, ya te dije, eso nos uniría más y tal vez esta poronga (*) que tenemos atada desaparezca –bufó, Dégel se sentó y miró a Kardia de reojo.

–¿En serio lo crees o estás diciendo todo ésto para que te la chupe y salir ganando? –preguntó, Kardia sonríe de costado.

–Ambas, es decir, te querría más si me hicieras ese favor –habló y continuó–. Te soy sincero, nunca me la han chupado, y tengo una duda al respecto.

–Seguro….–mira hacia otro lado, Kardia usa su mano libre para tirar las sábanas hacia abajo y exponer su miembro eréctil–. Kardia, basta.

–¿Quieres acortar a diez centímetros o hacer algo por el prójimo? –Dégel suspira, era el caballero más inteligente pero también más ingenuo.

Se acomodó como pudo y bajó la cabeza para comenzar a chupar el miembro de su compañero quien no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Mientras con la mano libre apretaba los testículos, el peliverde se metió la cabeza del pene en la boca para succionar. Kardia usó su otra mano para ponerlas detrás de la cabeza de Dégel y empujarlo más hacia abajo con el fin que metiera más de él en la boca, produciéndole arcadas, ésto hizo que el chico se separara.

–¡Kardia! Ten cuidado, casi me ahogo…–Se secó la saliva de su comisura; nuevamente volvió a succionar fuertemente.

–¡Aaaah…..es….es….mierda….lo haces tan-tan bien! –gruñó de placer. Dégel continuó con la mamada un poco más profundo, Kardia giró su cabeza y notó que las cadenas comenzaban a ensancharse–. Dé…Dégel….

–¿Hm? –el joven levantó la vista y miró hacia donde se entraba Kardia.

–¡Se está alargando! La….la cadena empezó a crecer nuevamente…. –el caballero de acuario se separa y al jalar su mano nota que ahora los veinte centímetros se trasformaron en treinta–. ¡Quítate los pantalones y móntate encima!

–¿Qué? ¡Debes estar bromeando!

–Claro que no, eso significa que nos estamos comprendiendo, si una mamada de unos segundos hizo ésto, lo que hará una montada es separarnos por completo….anda…. –habló medio con ironía medio enserio.

Dégel, aun dudando, se quita los shorts que llevaba con la camiseta del pijama, y los bóxer con ella, Kardia le explicó que debía mojarse la zona, por lo que le pidió que llevará sus caderas en la cabeza del escorpión así podría hacerlo con la lengua, pero el acuariano se negó, entonces le propuso mojarse los dedos y lubricarse él mismo antes de ser penetrado. Tal vez el miedo de ser lastimado por el miembro fuerte y duro de su compañero, comenzó a penetrarse con sus dedos mojados una y otra vez, haciendo crecer su propia excitación.

–Va…Vamos muñeco…. –Kardia comienza a mover sus caderas para indicarle que estaba completamente listo.

Dégel suspira y se monta encima de él, ajustando su entrada al miembro de Kardia que vibró, apretó sus párpados mientras bajaba suavemente, pero el dolor comenzó a azotarle a medida que avanzaba más y más. ¿Cómo metería esa COSA dentro de él? ¿Qué le pasaría a su interior? Debía estar muy desesperado para aceptar esta clase de cosas.  
Su rostro se enrojeció y abrió sus ojos levemente para ver la mirada de Kardia. Las manos de éste se encontraban en sus caderas y de un azote le metieron absolutamente todo dentro haciéndolo gritar. El peliazul rio para sus adentros mientras las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos violetas. Ese dolor que inexplicablemente se mezclaba con placer comenzaba a volverle loco.

–¿E…estás….li…listo? –susurró en un quejido angustioso, Dégel asistió con la cabeza, imposibilitado a decir algo–. Su…sube…

Y subió, suave y lentamente para luego bajar y volver a subir. Lento, rítmico, algo aburrido según Kardia, pero apenas se acostumbraba a la longitud y tener todo del escorpiano en su cuerpo. Nuevamente la cadena brilló y pudo verlo directamente, como diez centímetros más aparecían. Eso hizo que Dégel se entusiasmara y comenzara a moverse más rápidamente.  
Mientras más veloz era el movimiento, más rápido afloraban los centímetros que los distanciaban. Golpeaba su cadera con toda violencia mientras usaba sus manos para sostenerse del pecho de Kardia, el muchacho de corazón ardiente simplemente le miraba relamiéndose los labios y tocando el miembro semi erecto del peliverde al que follaba por el culo. No podía más, tenía que hacerlo él o se moriría de aburrimiento a pesar de la velocidad.

–Mi…mi turno, cariño…–gruñó y le volteó salvajemente tirándolo a la cama, le tomó de las caderas y comenzó a penetrarle de forma violenta.

–¡Aaaah….AAAAH….Ka….Kardia….aaaah! –gimió, gritó, sus quejidos inundaron toda la habitación mientras se sentía tan caliente y sudoroso.

Para alguien que vivió en el frío invierno de Blue Gard, el calor que comenzaba a subir era un infierno; el ser penetrado por alguien tan longitudinalmente dotado le llevaba a descubrir otro mundo, otro universo de placer. Se aferró de los barrotes en la cama mientras abría más las piernas y se dejaba hacer. La cadena le dio esa posibilidad al abrirse completamente regresando a los cien centímetros iniciales.  
Los movimientos galopantes lograron que viera estrellas, que la mirada de Kardia se desvaneciera, solamente su cuerpo sudoroso y ardiente le estaban tomando por completo. Gemía fuerte mientras la cama golpeaba contra la pared, se escuchaba ese horrible chirrido que producía al moverse pero esta vez mucho más intenso.  
Kardia le gruñía, excitado y le tocaba, deslizaba sus manos por los costados, la cintura; pasaba su lengua por el rostro y le permitió desprenderse de los barrotes para aferrarse esta vez al cuerpo y aráñale completamente la espalda, morderle el hombro evitando gritar del placer.  
Su miembro en la fricción comenzó a sentirse complacido, duro, y al punto justo para eyacular.

 _ **Dios**_ , podía morir ahí mismo que no le importaba, el placer había superado la barrera del sonido, de la luz, de cualquier cosa, pero lo había superado. Estaban en su límite corporal cuando sintió calor en el vientre y como su propio líquido se deslizaba por su pecho y vientre, ensuciándolo.

–¡Aaaaah! –gimoteó con desgarró Kardia al momento que se sintió explotar dentro de Dégel, las cadenas estallaron al mismo momento que cayó encima de él, abriendo, Dégel, un poco más las piernas para que pudiera descansar dentro.

 **10 horas.**

Diez, solo diez horas necesitaron para destruir completamente las cadenas y con ellas toda la moral que tenía. Ahora se encontraban allí, envueltos en el sudor y el sexo, en la pasión y el calor de dos cuerpos enredados junto a las sábanas. Ya respiraban tranquilamente y la voz no le temblaba. Había cerrado los ojos pero eso le imposibilitaba dormir, el estar pegado al cuerpo desnudo de Kardia le estaba haciendo querer una segunda ronda luego del agotamiento post-orgasmo.

–¿Sa…sabes? –Susurró Kardia mientras con su mano apartaba unos mechones de cabello del rostro de Dégel–. Creo….que nuestro….principal problema era éste….–murmuró. Dégel le observa.

–¿Cuál?

–Para ser el caballero más brillante del santuario eres algo tonto –sonrió y le besó la boca suavemente, el peliverde aceptó–. Hablo de la tensión….era sexual….por eso, por eso las cadenas se desprendieron una vez que consumamos….

–¿Te…tensión sexual? –susurró, Kardia se movió con todo su cuerpo mirando hacia arriba mientras ponía sus dos manos en el vientre.

–Sí…..creo…que nuestras ganas de tener sexo eran tales…que no podíamos soportarnos –cierra los ojos y ríe bajo, siente poco a poco un peso encima y aparta las manos para abrir los ojos y ver que tenía a Dégel encima de él, reclamándole y besándolo nuevamente.

Esta vez, no fue un beso casto, sino uno profundo, con lengua, con humedad, rico, delicioso, lleno de sentimiento, de pasión, de entrega.

–Dijiste….algo….de….tensión sexual ¿no? –susurró muy cerca de su rostro una vez separados–. No, no me queda claro….me lo puedes explicar.

Kardia lo entendió con la mirada y se dio la vuelta para tirarlo al colchón y ponerse encima. La noche era bastante larga y ahora, sin las cadenas, podrían hacer toda clase de posturas, no por nada, Kardia sabía que Dégel era el caballero más flexible que podría conocer.

 **Fin.**

Bueno, quería hacer algo así hace tiempo y me inspiró un puto doujinshi de pixiv. Espero les guste.

(*) Poronga: en realidad acá en argentina es llamado el miembro masculino, pero también se utiliza para decir 'esta mierda' XD o sea cuando un argentino le diga 'esta poronga' y señale un objeto, es porque dice 'esta mierda'


End file.
